Calsifur and Luna
by babyboo40794
Summary: 2 vamps fall in love with each other but hide the fact that their vamps, they run away together and meet the cullens, they're welcome to stay but what happens when they're being hunted, will ask for help or will things turn out bad? Please R&R!
1. The beginning

Chapter 1

Where am I? I thought as I opened my eyes, What happened? I sat up and looked around the dark misty room at its walls, my head flung up instinctively and I cried for help, all though I wasnt in any sort of danger. A young mans head popped in at the door, "Miss, did you call for help?" his voice was deep, "Yes..." I whispered, I didnt want to look at the man, my throat was dry and I was extremely thirsty, "Here, let me help you up..." he put his hand out and I took it, but I pulled him down with forceful strength, I nearly snapped his head off when I pushed it down and bit into the young man's neck. I bent my head down and bit him, within 3 seconds I'd thrown his limp body onto a pile of hay, I had sucked the mans blood dry, "What am I?" I called out breaking down into dry sobs, I tried to slow my breathing as the thought of me being a fairy tale creature, I had become a vampire! Facts flooded into my head, I wanted to test these things now, would I light up in flames under the hot rays of sun? I contemplated wethere I wanted to end my second life, I sighed and opened the door, waiting to feel the burning sensation on my body as the sun flooded in, instead I began to sparkal like a diamond sending off glitters all around me. I re-entered the building and looked around for any signs of where or who I was, the first thing I noticed was a stall with a sign on it "L...Luna..." I read, I like that name, I could smell the horse's blood but it didnt quite apeal to me , I nodded, "Im gonna take your name" I whispered putting my hands on my hips, I bit my lip, should I go outside? I wouldn't want to attract attention.

My head snapped up "Someone else is coming..." I whispered, I covered my mouth but a muffled cry for help still escaped my throat, Oh god! I hope no one heard that... but too late an older man about 40 came in "Need Help?" the man asked, I hadn't bothered answering, I leaned down and positioned myself, then in one blurry motion I had jumped onto him and was sucking the blood from his wrist, making sure none was left. I didnt want to kill any more men, Oh but I was so thirsty! But he was a living human with a family! Too Late Now! By night I had polished off 4 more people, the blood of the innocent, now a pile of limp bodies lay in the corner. I left the barn and walked across the field, then entered the house, it was large and was very beautiful, I went upstairs without making a sound, I walked into the first room down the hall, I wanted to get out of my torn clothes and from the looks of it this was the perfect room, now all there was to hope for was that her clothes would fit, and just my luck they did. I went through her drawers and got a pair of loose jeans, a tank top and a black hoodie, I went into her closet put on a pair of converse and then propelled myself into a pile of clothes when I looked up, I had completly scared myself, I was looking into a mirror with a beautiful girl who had skin white as snow, her eyes were gold and she had black hair, I realized that was my reflection "no way... that cant be me, shes too pretty" she whispered, I could hear the girl coming. Oh no! I didnt want to kill someone else! I ran to her balcony leaving everything knocked over, I jumped off the 3rd floor balcony! I waited to hear the bones in my body cracking but no, I had just landed on my feet and stopped, wow... I began to run and thats when I saw the forest, I'll go hide in here... must hide before they find my little surprises, they'd be missing 2 sons, a husband and a gardener, they're bound to notice... If the movies are correct I should have super speed, hearing, strength, smell, it was all too perfect, but they lied about the coffins and the bursting into flames under the sun part, what else would they lie about. I knew Super speed wasnt a lie because I just went flying from the house to the forest in less than 10 seconds and they were pretty far apart, I leaned against a tree and sighed "This should cover my skin from everything during the day..." I whispered to myself, I started walking, but became curious, I kicked a tree out of pure boredom but didnt expect it to break in half and fall to the floor with a huge BANG! I smiled theres some good things about being a vampire, I sat down and listenned to the birds chirping and then squirels running, it was beautiful. Lets see someone try to sneak up on me now... I looked down, Oh God! I just killed 4 people! I was an animal! No, a murderer! I felt like crying but I couldn't, I looked up it must have been about 4am because the sun was coming up, I closed my eyes, 1 human a week should keep me settled, I lied to myself. I looked around and got really bored after sitting there for a good hour, I got up and decided to walk around, and then I saw it.

There must have been no humans in there because I smelt no blood, I walked in just to take a peak, "HEY! Dont you know better then to walk into peoples houses!" a women yelled from across the room, I didnt bother looking at her, I just took off at full speed, when I bashed into the women, I landed on my back, she was blond and looked like she could be snapped in half, she was as white as me and had amazing gold eyes, she wore a black skirt and a white T-shirt. "Hey! Watch where your going!" she yelled 'Get Out of My way!" I yelled getting up, "No! You cant go past here!" she yelled "Try and Stop Me!" I growled and tried going around her, she just grabbed me, I glarred into her gold eyes and threw her into a tree, which snapped in half and fell backwards. That'll teach her. "HEY! Kelly!" a older women about 27 stood behind me on a rock, she was wearing a black dress, she had brown hair and gold eyes too, "Calm Down!" she said her voice sounding ferocious, she looked at me and smiled "She needed that" she said her voice softer now. I chuckled, "Im Alex..." she said, she looked like a superstar as she waved "Im... Lunaa" I answered back, "Nice going, we cant kick Kelly's ass, she's pretty strong, but we can still handle her. You must be a newborn, and from the looks of your eyes you've been drinking human blood, you were turned at about 16..." she said shaking my hand "Uhh..." I heard s stuter and then realized someone was tugging on Alex's dress, a small 8 year old who looked just as much like a super model as the others she was a red head, with gold eyes just like the others, she wore black shorts and a white Tank top. "Alex..." she whispered, "Shhh Samantha!" Alex hissed, "Listen, Luna... You cant leave" she paused "You need to join us, your a newborn and wont be able to survive on your own... You need to learn how to control yourself and most of all control your lust for human blood, I saw you eat those 4 people, they have families, they're just as alive as you." she pointed at me, "Uhh... Sorry..." I stuttered, "I'll stay,..." I whispered. "Lets Just Kill Her!" cried Kelly, "You Shut your mouth! If she doesnt want to die she'll obey our rules!" she said angrily at Kelly, "But Alex..." she said looking down, obviously they all obeyed her, so there must be something special about her. "Luna! If you want us to take you into our home you must obbey our rules..." she said seriously, I just nodded. "First! I am the leader of our clan, you must obey me, Im not mean so I wont treat you like a slave... You must always trust me, no matter what" she looked at me and I nodded "Second! You Must stick to our diet, see these eyes." she pointed to her eyes "We drink animal blood, Its better for us, you never see humans with red eyes, the gold is much better, stick to our diet and you'll be fine," she kept her gaze on me "WHAT? No human blood? No way! okay, fine" I agreed, Alex smiled "good, third of all, dont go out in the day time until I say so, and even in the night you cant leave without one of us, someone must always be with you... If a human passes by right now, you may not be able to control it at this time of your new life, your still a newborn, for the next year stay indoors unless we go hunting together, your strength is two times ours and your lust for human blood is almost one hundred times ours." she said still keeping her gaze on me, I just nodded, now her face grew very serious, and she cleared her voice, "and last but most important of all... You must never never show off, always hide the fact that your a vampire, if they know about you there will be a hunt and we will be in trouble, so never run too fast, never use all your strength... just hide the fact that vampires exist" she said her face very very serious. "Okay thats it!" she smiled as she skipped into the house,

"Sister Alex..." I could hear the little samantha say, "Yes Sam?" she asked, "Can Jay come?" she asked. it was quiet and then I heard a yell, "YAY! Jay is coming! Jay is coming!" she said coming outside, she jumped up and down "You'll get to meet Jay, hes so nice and pretty, oh hes really romantic too!" she said blushing, I was guessing this little girl had a crush on this mysterious Jay... I smiled at her "Well, Im sure he's quite nice from the way you describe him... Sam ran around me, then back into the house and I followed. "We have an extra room for you, its got a bed, I know we dont need to sleep but its props, we've had humans come to our door and ask for shelter during the night." said Alex as she passed by, "Jay will be staying in the room next to yours" she smiled as she walked passed me, Sam came running through the living room singing "Jay is coming" over and over again, she had called him and he would be arriving shortly. All day I kept on getting mean looks from Kelly, "Im going out!' she finally said when I smiled at her, she left, that morning and was only expected back later on tonight. Samantha giggled, "Kelly is the newest vampire, she's only 3 years old, she hates not being the center of attention" she gigled again "When she first saw Jay she liked him right away!" she giggled again, "Hes cute, but hes like my big brother!" she smiled and grabbed my hand "Come With Me!" she said bringing me upstairs in the giant house, she brought me into her room, "Im gonna measure you!" she smiled, "What?" I asked "Well, I usually make peoples clothes and I need your sizes!" she smiled. "Uhhh... Okay?" I waited as she took my sizes, "Okay! I'll go get..." she stopped and looked up from her paper, "HES HERE!" she jumped up and ran around changing into a nice elizabethen time dress with a big bottom, it was blue and pink, I smiled "You look like you can fit into Alex's clothes" she took my hand and pulled me into another room, it was large and pretty, she gave me a beautiful black dress to put on, it stuck to my skin. I sighed and went downstairs with her.

"Jay!" Sam ran up to him and hugged him, "Oh Jay! I want you to meet someone" she smiled "This is Luna!" she smiled. "Yo..." I knew I would be blushing 10 different shades of pink if I could, he had light brown hair, his golden eyes were piercing, "Hey, Im Jay" he smiled, "Nice to meet you" I said looking to the side, "Luna's a newborn, she's staying with us until she's ready to leave..." Alex smiled at him "Jay! Are you staying with us?" asked Samantha absolutely extatic, he chuckled and nodded, he looked at me from head to toe and back up again, I crossed my arms and walked away, "Im going upstairs..." I said leaving, "Wheres Kelly?" I could hear Jay asking downstairs, I kept climbing the stairs until I reached my room, It was painted a light blue and had huge bookcases filled with books, there was a giant bed up against the farthest wall, it had nice red covers, "She left she'll be back later" answered Alex. I opened a pair of french doors and there was a huge closet with 2 dressers in it, long empty racks filled with hangers, and in the far back was giant mirrors from floor to ceiling against the back. I went to examen the large mirrors tracing the middle of them with my fingers as I walked from one end to the other, I started on the right and when i was making my way back to the right my finger cought on something, I stopped and looked at it, it was a small door, not visable to our eyes, but I felt it waas there. I decided to explore it, I opened the door, and closed it again, there was not much room, just enought space to climb the latter that was there, it led me to the attic, which nobody knew we had, it looked spooky at first but I cleaned it up, I sat down in my clean hiding spot and decided to make a list of things i wanted, Alex went to work like any normal adult, she saved it up since she didnt have to pay for water or heating, she only payed the electric bills, so she had told me to make a list of things I wanted in my room, I said I wanted an I-pod, a computer mostly for my i-pod, a bunch of purple, blue and red pillows, some sketch books and a few pencils, I also asked for some clothes, mostly black, white, gray, navy blue, I specified that i wanted jeans and cargo pants, no skirts, and I didnt care what shirts as long as they weren't tight. The next day she came home from her shopping trip in town and gave me those things, I thanked her and went in my room, I set all the clothes in my closet then brought the pillows up to the attic, where I sat listenning to my i-pod most of the time.

It had been a year since I joined this family and to this day Jay still bugs me, which made the relationship between me and Kelly so much worse, she thought I liked him and wanted to 'take him from her' as she accused. "Luna?!" I groaned at the sound of his voice, "Yeah?" I called down "Can I come in?" he called, "Wait..." I zoomed down out of my closet and into my room I went to the door and un-locked it, I smiled "It was locked" I looked away "What do you want?" I asked "Wanna go into town with me since its a cloudy day?" he smiled "No... Why would I need to go into town?" I asked, "I dont know, maybe you want to go shopping?" I was giving him a hard time "No... Why would I go shopping? I dont even like doing that" I said, "Oh... Okay" he said walking out just as Sam came in "You know you should really give big brother a chance, hes so nice..." I rolled my eyes, "No thank you..." It had been a year and I was finally allowed to leave on my own but I didnt want to anymore I had grown comfortable with my life not having to leave the house. Sam gave me her cutest puppy dog eyes which I couldn't ignore, I groaned and ran out of my room, "Jay?" I caught up to him when he was leaving "Im gonna come with okay?" I smiled at him, I'll give him one chance, thats it. So now we were off to town in his big black mustang, "This'll be fun!" he said smilling at me, we entered the small town and parked in a parking lot near the opening of the small town. "Lets go!" he said grabbing my hand, I glarred at him and pulled away "No thanks, Im only doing this because of Sam..." I said looking away. "So dont touch me..." I still hadn't warmed up to his 'charm' as Alex put it, and I doubt I ever would. He was so stubborn, he didnt understand... I lost my trail of thoughts, there sitting by the fountain was a model, It had to be, his light skin looked like marbel, his golden eyes were mesmerizing, he wore a black shirt his sleeves pushed up to his elbow, and a pair of army pants, he looked so handsome, he had a mix between red and orange hair, it was medium length longer then most boys but not quite shoulder length, he sat there twirling his fingers in the water, I sighed, "Luna? Luna?" I heard Jay call out he jumped infront of the guy, "Whats wrong?" POP there goes my concentration on that man, "Nothing... Get out of my way" I pushed Jay aside and he was gone. The rest of the afternoon I spent looking for him, his face kept popping up in my head. I was in another world the rest of the time I spent in town. "C'mon Lets go home, your acting strange" Jay finally said. "Your not listenning to anything I say, your like a zombie" he looked at me but my eyes were clouded. Was it my fault I was completely hypnotized by this strange man? I dont think so...


	2. The Meeting

Chapter 2

We got home a little later and I immediately ran into my room up the ladder and into the atic where I put on my I-pod and spent the rest of the night drawing. At first I drew his face but the more I drew it the less It seemed familiar. "Luna? Where are you?" I could hear Sam call a little past 10pm, "Hold On!" I said zooming downstairs into my closet, I opened the door and walked out of it, "You spend a lot of time in your closet." she rocked back and forth on her heel, "Guess What?" her grin stretched from ear to ear, "We're having a ball..." she smiled, she jumped around me. "A bunch of other vampires, from all around are coming here." Alex came in and finished what Sam was telling me. "I hope our great hall is big enough!" Sam hoped, "What Great Hall?" I asked. "Downstairs theres a huge under ground room, its really beautiful" "Wow, Soudns nice" I said "I'll show you" she grabbed my hand and pulled me downstairs into a huge room with beige walls and gold borders and the floor was granite and shined brightly. There was an amazing chandelier with diamonds hanging on it, I was amazed at how big it was, "wow..." was all I could say, "I know! Isn't it pretty...I designed it myself" said Alex. "Its ugly..." I could hear Kelly whisper behind me, "Thats low, even for you..." I said glarring at her and looking back at Alex, "Apologize!" I heard Sam scream. I could see Alex looked a little sad "Its Okay! Its Okay!" Alex smiled trying to hide her sadness, "No, She should learn not to be so mean!" I said glarring at Kelly "What A girl cant express herself these days?" she groaned, "If you have nothing good to say dont say it at all" I growled. "Sorry..." Kelly said obviously not meaning it but I knew it was the best she'd say. "Lets go Shopping..." I knew Alex loved going shopping even if I didnt, I still wanted to cheer her up, and maybe see that man again. "HEY! I thought..." I shot the closet thing (which just happened to be a vase) at Jay who had just come downstairs in time to here me ask to go shopping, "Okay!" Alex's face brightenned up. Me and Alex left right away. When we went into the garage I was shocked, there was also a black and white Ford Mustang Boss 302, a blue Shelby Charger GLH-S, an orange 1968 Mercury Cyclone 428 Cobra Jet and a black 1971 Dodge Charger. I stood at the door shocked "WOW!" I ran up to the black dodge charger, this was my dream car, it looked brand-new, "You can have it... I never use it anyways..." she smiled. "Sweet..." I hugged her, "Thanks!" I was excited to ride in it. "But we're taking my car" she got into her red Chevrolet Corvette ZR-1.

When we got into town I got out right away, people were everywhere but it didnt bug me now that I drank animal blood every weekend. Alex went straight into an old antic clothing store filled with dresses from the older days when ballroom dancing was famous. "Hmm..." I said laying my eyes on an old black ball gown, it had thin straps and looked like a bridal gown that went down to the floor, it was really pretty, "I think I found what Im wearing..." I walked over to it and Alex followed "Beautiful, and look it comes with gloves" they were black and went up to my elbow, "Now to find nice heels" she smiled, I just looked at her "No... You cant see my feet its pointless to wear something nice, Im gonna wear shoes." I said, she just sighed and kept looking, she ended up picking a nice blue ball gown with frills at the end, It was strapless and fluffier than mine. She chose a pair of white 2 inch heal shoes, "You wont even wear heals?" she insisted, "Fine! I'll go look, but not here..." I said, I went into an odd looking shop and found the perfect shoes, they were black combat boots that went up to my knees but had a small heel, they were also buckled up which was a nice touch. "Found something..." I joined her in another shop, where I showed them to her she chuckled in response, "I guess..." she smiled and shook her head. "I like 'em and they're very comfy..." I smiled back at her, I had grown very attached to her and Sam, Kelly... Not so much though. I always had fun with them, and I hope nothing ever happens to them, "Im gonna go sit by the fountain okay?" I told Alex, she nodded and I left, I sat in the exact spot I had seen him in and twirled my finger in the water, I looked down at my reflection then back up and fell into the fountain, I knew if I could blush my entire face would be red, he just popped up out of nowhere I got scared, "Did I scare you miss?" he asked his voice sounding like silk, I couldn't speak I kept stuttering, he helped me up but I was all wet, "Luna! Luna!" I heard Alex shriek as she ran up to me, "Are you ok honey?" she smiled at the man that helped me up "You need to change clothes..."

After rushing into a nearby store she came back with a pair of jeans and a black long-sleeve shirt, which I quickly changed into in a toilet stall in the restaurant in front of the fountain, I saw Alex talking to the man, then I realized he looked about 17 maybe 18. "Hi... Sorry about before..." he smiled "Im Calsifur..." I smiled back at him "Hi...Its... okay?" I stuttered, Alex smiled and just shook her head at me. Oh god was it that obvious? I built up all my strength to talk, I didnt want to sound like an idiot while I talked to him, "Well, Im gonna head home okay Luna..." she smiled and left "But..." then I remembered he was still there "so... uhh..." I looked around nervously, I put my hands in my pockets and felt a card in it, I pulled it out and it was a gold platinum credit card, Why would I need this... There was a note attached _Take this, Its yours now, All of us have one why not you too _I shook my head, Alex was so nice. "I guess your gonna be busy for..." I cut him off "No... Actually I wasn't doing anything, just came for a walk around town" I smiled nervously, "Oh... Okay, well may I acompany you?" he asked politely, "Sure..." I stared at him, his golden eyes were stunning, we walked in silence for a while "So... Do you live around here?" I broke the silence "No... Actually, Im just staying with some old friends until Monday..." Monday? Monday was soon? We were already Teusday, okay, to me thats soon, we spent a lot of time walking until I realized it was getting dark. "How about we meet up here tomorrow?" he asked. I smiled OFCOURSE YOU BEAUTIFUL HUMAN... human... human, oh no, I think im in love with a human... "uhh...Sure..." I said looking down, It was gonna be fine, as long as it was suppose to be rainy or cloudy, and just my luck it was raining. Now I just had to find out how to get home, ovecourse, I had a credit card in my pocket "I'll see you tomorrow!" I waved as I kicked on the engine of my new red harley davidson.

The Next day I wore a black skirt Sam had bought for me, my black buckled up combat boots, a white long sleeve shirt and my grey raincoat, I put my hair up in a high ponytail, "Im gonna be going now?" I said not bothering to scream because I knew they would here me. "Where you going?" I heard Jay ask "None of your buisness" I wasnt gonna tell him I met some super cute guy in town yesterday, "Oh! Luna Met A really cute guy named Calsifur! She's gonna go hang out with him today!" she popped out of nowhere, "What?!" Jay seemed angry "You just met this guy and your suddenly friends?" he glarred at the TV which he was watching until I interrupted him "Yeah... So?" I said "Fine, Need a ride?" he asked calming down "No Im gonna ride my bike..." I replied "Your Bike? Wouldn't that take too long?" he said "No My motorcycle..." I said "Oh... Wait! You bought a motorcycle?!" he said "yeah, so what?" I smiled at Alex who looked just as shocked as Jay. "What? Its just a motorcycle..." I said. I sighed "Bye..." I went into the garage and left. Why was Jay giving me such a hard time? What was so bad about haging out with a friend, well he was a guy which would make Jay really jealous ofcourse, boys could be so stupid sometimes, but some arent, like Calsifur, who was so polite and friendly.

I got into town and spotted him right away, he was so handsome, "Calsifur!" I waved, his name rolled off my tongue so easily it was like I was made to say his name, "Luna!" he smiled at me, every time he says my name I cant help but sigh, it sounds so beautiful coming from him.


	3. THE END OF THIS CRAP unless you want

**Due to Complete lack of Interest I have decided to discontinue this story...**

* * *

**(Sorry I just discovered how to do those line thingys and now I can't erase them...just trying them out)**

**anyways... Thanks for the support... That is if I even had any**

**I tend to have very bad memory so I may not remember, If your angry about me not remembering you, well then you can kiss... NEVER MIND! I don't feel like being flamed or anything... ' So ignore my outburst, I just don't wanna get harassed because I can't remember if someone decided to support me... **

**well look at me being an idiot and babbling on like this... I'm gonna tell you something magical and beautiful (not really)  
**

**You know how I got this stupid idea? I was sitting at the table with my step-sister who's 8 months older then me, she's actually very nice and helps me quite a bit, we're best friends, we're in the same grade, we we're in the same classes and we even have the same friends, its really fun actually, having someone to bug at home AND at school its a double whammy! Cause you see Im one of those people who love to be annoying to their friends and stuff but I stop if they start getting angry (most of the time its only my sis I bug till she throws something at me like last time a book or the other time a cd case) **

**Anyways... as I was saying before I went off about something else, I was sitting at the table and I spaced out while my sis was babbling about something and then I jumped out of my seat while she kept talking and sped off. I tend to do, space out most of the time (usually causing me to run into a wall or poll or tripping a lot. I'm such a scatter brain. Its not my fault I've fallen down on my head one too many times :D **

**Like in gym, GAWD! Gym is dangerous, I ended up trying to do a cart wheel but knowing me I tripped and fell on my face, so I tried again, but didnt do it very good cause I ended up getting stuck in a handstand which my arms quickly gave out and slid from under me :D Ah that was a nice day, I had previously been playing basketball (bad idea, I got the ball in the face and fell a lot)**

**Anyways!! I'll let you get on with your life while I get on with my boring life (it really is boring...never anything to do!)**


End file.
